The present invention is directed to a cover for a heater, and more particularly, to a replaceable cover for a heater.
In metals industry plants, such as steel mills, metal handling equipment, such as vessels, ladles and the like are used to transport molten metals between various on-site locations. In order to reduce the thermal stresses on the metal handling equipment, the metal handling equipment is typically heated or preheated by a vessel heating station (such as a ladle preheater) before the metal handling equipment receives molten metals. Most existing vessel heating stations include a heater with an outer protective wall or cover mounted on the heater. The vessel is pressed against the cover while the vessel is heated, for example, by a gas burner of the heater. The cover of the vessel heating station typically includes insulating or refractory materials to retain heat in the vessel, and to protect the outer vessel and heater from high temperatures.
Many existing heater covers include a layer of insulating or refractory material that is welded to the outer wall of the heater. However, when the cover must be replaced, for example due to damage or wear of the cover, the welds must be manually cut away, such as by a torch. The time and effort required to remove the cover or welded refractory or insulating material results in significant down-time for the vessel heating station.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cover for a vessel heater that can be easily replaced.
The present invention is a heater cover that can be quickly and easily mounted to, and de-mounted from, the outer wall of a heater. In one embodiment, the invention is a replaceable heater cover including a frame that is shaped to be removably coupled to an outer wall of a heater and an insulating material coupled to the frame. The insulating material is shaped to receive a vessel thereon during heating of the vessel. The insulating material may include an opening to allow hot gases to pass therethrough to heat a vessel that is located on the insulating material.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.